dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Sonic appears in Dimension Brawl as a playable character. Backstory Not much is known about Sonic's early life. He was born on Christmas Island with his abnormal ability to run at super speed, but his love for adventure eventually called him away from his home. Since then, he has spent his life traveling the globe, driven by his restless spirit, in search of adventures to satisfy his thirst for thrills. At some point, Sonic met Dr. Ivo Robotnik and they became enemies. Sonic would subsequently fight Robotnik in an untold number of confrontations as the scientist attempted time and again to conquer the world, with Sonic foiling the doctor's plans each time. Despite their many battles, Sonic did not really account of his adversary. In Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic heard news about Dr. Robotnikinvading South Island after the doctor had discovered some powerful relics, called the "Chaos Emeralds", which were hidden on the island and which he now sought to produce weapons of mass destruction. Annoyed by Robotnik's perseverance, Sonic hurried to South Island to stop him. Once Sonic arrived, he was met by Robotnik, who revealed his new method to enslave the animal residents: trapping them inside robot shells. With this method, he could turn them into robotic servants called Badniks, a method that left Sonic greatly shocked. Despite having the whole island as his enemy, Sonic resolved to save the animals and get the Chaos Emeralds before Dr. Robotnik could get his hands on them. After traveling across the island while freeing the animal residents and securing the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic entered the doctor's local stronghold, where he defeated the mad scientist and drove him off the island. With Robotnik defeated, Sonic reunited with his friends to Green Hill Zone, where he released the Chaos Emeralds, with their power ensured the island's prosperity. In Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic was traveling the world in the Tornado in search of adventure, when he discovered West Side Island. Deciding to land there, Sonic began exploring this new region. After a few days, Sonic noticed that someone was following him and saw it was a two-tailed fox cub named Miles "Tails" Prower, who had come to idolize him. As Tails hid upon being discovered, Sonic chose to ignore him and tried running away, but Tails continued to follow him and even kept up with his speed. Impressed by the fox's tenacity and ability to keep up, Sonic decided to let him tag along despite his disinterest in him. Later, during an early afternoon, Sonic was napping under the Tornado when he was awoken by explosions and saw Badniks attacking West Side Island. Standing beside Tails, who was watching him, during the initial attack, Sonic knew that Dr. Robotnik was behind this and ran into the center of the attack to find the mad doctor. It turned out that it was indeed Robotnik who was at his old schemes again. This time, he was turning the island residents into Badniks to find the Chaos Emeralds, which were located on the island, to create the Death Egg for conquering the world. Sonic thus set out to stop Robotnik, retrieve the Chaos Emeralds, and save the island, with Tails following him all the way. When Sonic obtained all seven of the Chaos Emeralds, he discovered that their powers could turn him into Super Sonic. All the while, Tails proved to be great assistance to Sonic with his unique skills, and the two began forming a strong bond. After freeing West Side Island, Sonic and Tails followed Robotnik to the Wing Fortress Zone on board the Tornado, where Tails and the Tornado were shot down, forcing Sonic to go on alone. When Dr. Robotnik escaped in his rocket ship, Sonic found Tails coming to his aid in an rocket-enhanced Tornado. Catching up to the doctor's rocket in the Tornado, Sonic rode the ship to the Death Egg where Sonic fought Robotnik's Mecha Sonic, followed by Robotnik in the Death Egg Robot. After a heated battle, Robotnik was defeated once again, which triggered a chain reaction that made the Death Egg crash, but Sonic escaped by jumping off into space. As Sonic fell through the atmosphere, he was saved by Tails who caught him on the Tornado, and the two of them flew through the sky together. With their adventure at an end, Tails had become Sonic's best friend and the hedgehog would take the fox under his wing as his sidekick, setting the course for their future. In Sonic the Hedgehog 3, many days after stopping the Death Egg, Sonic was napping on the beach until Tailscame who had discovered a large reaction of chaos energy out on the sea. At the same time, Sonic found an ancient ring washed on the shore, which made him recall a legend about a floating Island in the sky with a highly unique culture supported by a powerful stone. Filled with excitement, Sonic headed out with Tails in the Tornadofor another adventure to check out the reaction. When Sonic and Tails reached the location, they found the legendary floating isle, Angel Island, except that the island was kept at the ocean's surface by the Death Egg, which Sonic thought they had destroyed, which had crash-landed on it. Seeing that the Death Egg was currently being rebuilt, Sonic and Tails set out to destroy the Death Egg for good. Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to transform into his Super State and stormed the island, but when he arrived, Sonic was ambushed by Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of the floating island and the Master Emerald, who forced the emeralds out of Sonic. The echidna, who had been tricked by Dr. Robotnik into believing that Sonic and Tails had come to steal the Master Emerald, thus stole the Chaos Emeralds and escaped with them to hide them. Despite this setback, Sonic and Tails left to to liberate the island from Dr. Robotnik's robots. During their adventure, Sonic and Tails were repeatedly ambushed by Knuckles, but they got through each encounter with their lives, and recovered the Chaos Emeralds as well. When reaching the Launch Base Zone, Sonic and Tails boarded the Death Egg just as it took off where they faced Robotnik, who had returned to defeat Sonic with excessive force. Nevertheless, Sonic defeated Robotnik again, with their resulting battle taking its toll on the Death Egg at a critical point of its launch, making it crash into the Lava Reef Zone. In Sonic & Knuckles, as Sonic and Tails landed in the Mushroom Hill Zone after escaping the falling Death Egg, they saw the space station survive another crash landing, this time into the island's volcano. Not content unless the Death Egg was completely destroyed, Sonic set out with Tails once more to find the Death Egg and destroy it and as well discover Robotnik's fate.As the duo got through Mushroom Hill, they spotted Knuckles passing through a hidden doorway. After making sure Knuckles was gone, Sonic opened the hidden doorway and looked inside it with Tails, where they found a Giant Ring. Enthralled, Sonic touched it, which took him and Tails to the Emerald Shrine in the Hidden Palace Zone where the Master Emerald rested. Riddled with questions, Sonic and Tails returned to Mushroom Hill Zone to began the next phase of their adventure. Eventually, the duo reached the Hidden Palace Zone on their own, where Sonic faced Knuckles in an epic showdown and won. Sonic and Tails then followed the red echidna as he went to check the Master Emerald, where they saw that Robotnik steal it for the purpose of powering the Death Egg. As the doctor escaped with the Master Emerald, Knuckles, having realized Robotnik's deceit, befriended Sonic and Tails and guided them to Sky Sanctuary Zone to reach the Death Egg, though they had to leave Knuckles behind as he was too exhausted from the previous struggles. On their way through the sanctuary, Sonic and Tails fought Eggrobo and Mecha Sonic fought several times, where they in the final encounter used a crumbling pillar to get on the Death Egg. Onboard the Death Egg, Sonic and Tails faced Dr. Robotnik in his Kyodai Eggman Robo for a final showdown. After the defeat of the contraption, causing the final destruction of the Death Egg, Robotnik escaped with the Master Emerald in another mech, but Sonic transformed into Super Sonic and pursued the doctor through space. After a long battle, Sonic beat Robotnik's mechs and returned to earth with the Master Emerald where Tails caught him in the Tornado. The two then brought the Master Emerald back to where it belonged. Having made peace with Knuckles, Sonic and Tails left Angel Island for the time being. Sometime after this though, Sonic rescued Knuckles in the Tornado—after the latter's fight against the recently-reactivated Mecha Sonic—from falling into the ocean. The two brought the stolen Master Emerald back to Angel Island and they parted ways once more. [1] Gameplay It's no surprise that a character best known as the "Fastest Thing Alive" would be imbued with a speedy rushdown style of play. With plenty of attacks that have him curl up into his signature ball form, Sonic can also be very unpredictable as well. Super Sonic activation ups the ante with Flight mode. However, despite his immense speed, Sonic is cursed with below average health, and his Level 3 (which can only be activated while Super) is very situational and can be considered a waste of meter if whiffed or blocked (unless he has the Mind Stone's Infinity Storm active). Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Theme song coming soon... Category:Dimension Brawl Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Hero Category:SEGA Category:Sonic